


A City and A Home

by Darksidedawn



Category: Good Will Hunting (1997)
Genre: Gen, Projecting.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: Late at night on the Boston subway is the best time to learn about yourself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A City and A Home

Coming home from MIT, Will Hunting collapsed onto an ice-cold subway bench.

Opening his eyes, he appraised the disheveled woman directly across from him, talking to herself, the businessman that discreetly moved a few feet away from him-- that was fine with Will, he didn’t need that shit anyway, and a tourist that had obviously just gotten off a red-eye flight. Will hoped he didn’t ask him for directions-- not that he wasn’t qualified, just that he didn’t have the energy. 

Out the window, the rush of buildings held Will’s eye and he tried to keep his eye on a specific one as long as he could, just like he did on long car rides with Chuckie. With the skyline of his childhood rushing past him, Will suddenly felt very small.

The train stopped and the woman and the tourist got off, leaving him with just the businessman. Will sighed a little too loud, and saw the man flinch, and wanted to yell, “I’m not going to hurt you!” 

Will might be a street rat, but he was fine. He was safe. Was he talking about the businessman or himself? He wasn’t sure.

At the next stop, the businessman grabbed his briefcase and hurried off, leaving him alone. And that was okay, that was fine, that’s how Will liked it. 

Settling back into the bench, which really wasn’t comfortable, he resumed staring out the window. The cold Boston night stared back at him. Will wasn’t bothered, this city took care of its own, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t one of its own. 

Eventually, it got so dark that he could only see his own reflection, and his stop was approaching. Patting his pockets to make sure he had his house key, Will stood up as the train was screeching to a stop, nearly pitching him head first onto the floor. 

Stepping out of the train door, Will stares at the subway station in front of him, and begins the walk home.


End file.
